Silent To The Bone
by ellabella5390
Summary: Bella has been living in Volterra for three years, ever since she woke up with no idea how she got there. At first she couldn't talk. Then she decided not to. What made her take this vow of silence? And can anyone make her break it?
1. Chapter 1 Strange Attraction

**Hey! So funny thing, I was reading "Silence" by musically inclined (good story, btw, I suggest you go read it!) one night, and the next day I was sitting in my AP English Literature class and was all 'I think I want to write a fanfic'. Next thing you know I was jotting down idea after idea and it was like a lightbulb clicked on in my head. *cue lightbulb* I'm going to write a fic where Bella is a vampire who doesn't speak and she's going to be all mysterious and then…blah blah blah, etc'…it was all very fascinating, and my best friend had an amusingly confused look on her face when she saw my frantic scribblings in my notebook. **

**Okay, so it isn't that funny, but really…this story is inspired by "Silence" written by musically inclined. So thank you musically inclined! *shouts and hopes she can hear me***

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no these characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful world created by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapter One - Strange Attraction_

"Isabella! Isabella, the dinner has arrived." Felix peered expectantly at me from the doorway to my room; though what he expected was beyond me. The burly vampire had known me for three years and not once had I 'dined' with him—or the rest of them, for that matter.

By 'the rest of them' I mean the Volturi. I pulled down my face in disgust and continued fingering random notes on the piano. I didn't speak. In fact, I never spoke. Not since I'd 'woken up' (for there isn't a better term to describe the odd predicament I'd been in) one June morning to the faces of Aro, Jane, and Demitri. Before that? I had no idea. I didn't remember much before that moment. I didn't remember anything at all.

Felix hissed, getting my attention, and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Reluctantly I let my slender fingers slip from the keys to my lap and I watched him impassively as he threw himself—gracefully, of course—onto my bed.

I narrowed my eyes, signaling my displeasure.

"Ah, Isabella. Lovely Isabella." I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He sighed, annoyed. "Why won't you speak to me? You can only live so long without talking, you know." He misinterpreted my incredulous look as something else. "Okay, so we don't 'live' necessarily; but you can't go the rest of your _existence_ without talking!"

I wanted to open my mouth and tell him just how wrong he was, but I kept silent. Like usual. Didn't he realize that if I could go three years without speaking, I could keep it that way for as long as I wanted? Unlike most of the vampires in Volterra, I had an abundance of self-control, and my mind was disciplined.

Now I had control over my voice, but I didn't at first. I didn't have a choice. When I had woken, for lack of a better word, it was like some sort of magic constricted my throat, keeping me from speaking. It confused me at first. I _wanted_ to speak, but I couldn't!

It was downright terrifying, not being able to utter a single sound. Everything was new and I had so much to say, so many questions to ask! Why was I here? How did I get here? Why don't I remember anything from before that day? Why wasn't I allowed out of Volterra? Any why, oh why, did little Jane seem to hate me on sight?

True, that last question may not seem like a pretty big deal, and maybe it wasn't; but the moment I woke up to Jane's furious glare—a glare that could send even a vampire to hell and back five times over—I had made it my mission to find out why she despised me so much. I'm thinking 'despised' is too nice of a word, actually. If she could rip me apart, put me back together, rip me apart again, and then burn me bit by bit she would do so with a smile on her face and a whistle on her angelic little lips.

It was a good thing Aro would never let that happen.

Slowly, day by day the force of the constriction lessened to the point where I could talk of my own free will.

But I didn't. I didn't want to. I didn't even know why I wouldn't let a single word fall from my full lips, but some part of myself was telling me that I shouldn't. Only I was keeping myself from speaking, and I promised myself that it would stay that way for as long as I existed.

A slight movement caught my well-trained vampire senses. Felix had tired of my silence—oh if he only knew the internal monologues I had, he would be so proud—and left, a scowl on his beautiful face.

He didn't come back.

I returned tinkering on my beloved piano, my fingers gliding over the keys like water over rocks. I couldn't explain _why_ exactly, but the sound of a piano soothed me. I'd been exploring the castle one day—about four months after my sudden arrival—and I'd heard the most glorious of all glorious sounds. It struck something in me, pulling my body towards it without my consent. My feet went willingly towards the ethereal music like a horse towards water and I found that I _craved_ the sound. I hungered for it.

For two weeks I waited by the door, making myself invisible by blending into the shadows; but no one came to play for me. I don't know why they stopped—I don't even know who 'they' are. All I knew was that if I didn't hear the beautiful, heart-wrenching music again, I would curl up into a little ball and die.

_If only vampires could die so easily_, I thought wryly.

My time came a week later when Aro let me out of the castle on one of my 'freedom days', as I had come to call them. Every other Saturday he would graciously allow me to wander Volterra aimlessly with Demitri, who had come to be like a brother to me; though a few guards still followed us on his command. He didn't know I knew about them, but I did. I knew lots of things.

Really, just because I wouldn't talk didn't mean I was completely brain dead, though some members of the Volturi obviously thought otherwise.

It was a cloudy July day, perfect for an afternoon stroll through the beautiful city. Demitri agreed, commenting on his relief that we didn't have to wear those god-awful cloaks. I silently agreed.

Humans stared at us as we passed, giving us a wide berth. Demitri muttered a few choice words under his breath and I smiled, giggling in my head. Demitri was the only vampire who could make me smile. None of the others could, much to Aro's chagrin. From the beginning Aro had made it clear he wanted me to adore him, ravish him with praise, and basically be like Heidi. The woman sucked up to Aro like no other and he rewarded her well for it.

I wasn't going to degrade myself by groveling at the man's feet, but I wasn't purposely defiant of him. Besides the not-talking-thing, that was not under negotiation. I stuck to the wretched diet they had, as Aro had told me 'unfortunately, there was no other option.' That was another mission of mine, to somehow find a way to survive without killing innocent humans.

I had yet to succeed.

"Bella?" I was torn from my reverie by his deep voice in my ear. Out of all the vampires in Volterra, he was the only one who seemed to understand what I wanted, what I liked and disliked…and somehow he knew I had a major aversion to my full name.

That was yet another small detail that had been haunting me since my awakening. Aro and every other member of the Volturi seemed to know everything about me. More than I, myself, knew when I woke up. _But how?_

Demitri repeated my name, following it with a touch to my shoulder and I looked up, squinting my eyes to show I was listening. "Where are we going today?" Naturally, I didn't answer. Now normally I would merely shrug my shoulders and keep walking, squandering away those precious hours I had by observing humans and animals and anything else I set my eyes on.

But today…today was different.

We wandered the streets and I kept my sharp eyes searching for the one place I wanted to go. I _needed_ to go. It wasn't too long before I spotted it—the dim, decrepit-looking building that sold beautiful pianos. Grabbing Demetri's hand I pointed imperiously at the shop and he laughed, causing some of the mortals to stop and stare at the two inhumanly beautiful creatures.

I narrowed my eyes at him, not pleased that he had called attention to our presence. He merely shrugged and nodded towards the stop. My anger disappeared as I towed him towards the soon-to-be savior of my existence, my baby, my very own piano.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I keep writing it? Do you have suggestions? Questions? Comments? Yes, I know you guys do, so leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed (needed, actually) but FLAMERS SHALL BE STRUCK BY LIGHTENING! As soon as I convince Zeus to lend me his lightning bolt thrower-thing-a-majig, that is. **

**Review!**

**xoxo,  
****Emily **


	2. Chapter 2 Aro Aint No Santa Clause

**I'm baaack! Yes folks, another chapter already, and thanks to dramallama102 and aggirl101 for your reviews! They made me all warm and fuzzy inside XD. **

**Disclaimer: All Stephanie Meyer's. I wonder how long it would take to get a legal name change?**

* * *

_Chapter Two – Aro Ain't No Santa Clause_

"…and so Jane threw a fit and got him with her power! He was screaming like a...well, like Heidi, actually. I heard Caius was not too happy with little Jane." Demetri's rumbling laughter filled my chambers and I couldn't help but grin as I stared at my ceiling. See, I didn't get out into the castle too often—even the space of the open corridors wasn't worth it if I ran into Aro or his brothers, or even arrogant Heidi—but Demetri always had the most fascinating stories to tell.

To my disappointment, our 'storytime' was interrupted by a knock on the door. Demetri glanced at me and I nodded my permission. "Come in."

Felix's face peeked through a crack in the door. "Master Aro wants to see Isabella," he told Demetri dully, his crimson eyes darting to me. I hated it when they talked about me like I wasn't there. Everyone did it, not just Felix.

Demetri rose gracefully from the bed, indicating I should follow. I did. "Did Master Aro say what he needed her for?" We were walking—gliding, really—down the corridors, and I didn't miss the look shared between my two companions. I wanted so badly to ask what was different this time than all the other times I'd been called before Aro, but I'd long since learned that if I were to keep my vow of silence, I would have to learn to live with being kept in the dark.

"He didn't say anything specifically." Felix was casual—too casual. I eyed him critically before turning away and tuning out their quiet conversation, choosing to stare out the window instead. It was a sunny, gorgeous day out today. Obviously I wasn't going anywhere, even if it were one of those Saturdays I get a break from the vampire-satiated castle. It was much too hot to wear a cloak in this heat.

The creak of the large oak doors and the pause of my companion's footsteps notified me of our arrival.

"Master Aro, Isabella Swan." Demetri and Felix bowed before exiting the room, albeit reluctantly on Demetri's part. A good brother, he was, always looking out for me.

I turned to Aro and walked forward, bowing my head in greeting. It didn't surprise me to find Aro seated upon the center throne, though the presence of Caius and Marcus made me curious. They were never a part of these meeting between Aro and I—meetings which consisted of Aro trying to convince me to talk, to feed more often, and to open my mind.

Did he really think I had a choice? I was gifted, apparently, with a shield around my mind. Not a single vampire could touch me with their power. None that Aro had found, anyways, and I think this both excited and terrified him.

I would stare at him, my look saying 'exactly how do you expect me to do that?' while in my head I was thinking of just how clueless he really was.

Our meeting today started out much the same way they always do.

"Ahh, my lovely Isabella!" I cringed at Aro's disgustingly saccharine voice and the papery hand that reached out to me. Without showing my distaste I glided towards him, placing my own hand in his. As usual, nothing happened.

Disappointment, shown for but one-tenth of a second, graced his features and I barely fought back the urge to roll my eyes. Did he think I would come in one day and suddenly be susceptible to his power? Surely a vampire as old as dinosaurs would know better than that…but apparently this one didn't.

"I see my power still doesn't affect you, does it my child?" The question was obviously rhetorical, and for once he wasn't expecting me to miraculously answer him. I merely stared at him, my crimson eyes flickering between him and his brothers.

He knew what I was thinking, what I was wondering, and he didn't even have to use his power. _Why are Caius and Marcus here? What purpose do they serve? What is Aro planning?_

Of course, he chose to ignore my silent pleas. I wasn't surprised.

"Have you eaten recently?"

I cocked my head to the side. Well, if two months was recent, then yes. I nodded.

"Let me rephrase that, Isabella. Have you eaten in the last week?"

I hesitated, eyeing him warily. Everyone knew that a vampire only had one gift, but I was beginning to wonder if Aro was an exception. He certainly seemed to have a gift of getting under my powdery white skin.

Knowing I couldn't lie to him—Heidi would tattle on me, the self-righteous witch—I shook my head no. Aro looked pathetically sad, an act I knew too well.

"Isabella, Isabella…what are we going to do with you?" I tried to look bored—not too hard considering the company I was in. Marcus looked utterly catatonic in his throne; I'd always wished I could master the effortless mask of boredom that perpetually adorned his face. Alas, I could only strive for a weak resemblance. "Heidi is getting us a delicious snack today. Americans. Would you like that? Italian, maybe? Chinese?"

Revolted, I almost hurled right there at his feet—if vampires could hurl, that is.

Aro was treating humans--humans who had families and a life of their own--like a take-out order! Deep inside I knew I should be used to it by now, but I doubted I would ever get used to the Volturi's repulsive eating habits. Unfortunately, I was occasionally even forced to join them.

Every few months I would get too weak from lack of blood and simply collapse, unable to find the strength to even move my pinky. Demetri found me like this most often and, as much as it pained him to do so, force fed me. I was always sick afterwards, dry-retching and feeling utter repulsed at myself.

Why couldn't I be stronger than that? I didn't want to be a monster. Not like Aro…not like Marcus…not like Caius…not even like Demetri, though at least he didn't look down on me for my 'shameful behavior' as most vampires saw it.

Caius saw my reaction to Aro's question and a cruel smile spread across his face. I hated Caius, so much so that I would gladly rip him limb from limb and toss them in a fire. Unfortunately, Aro would probably toss me in there with him—and as much as I wanted to die sometimes, to have my ashes mixed with Caius's would be a disgraceful way to go about that.

"Why don't you tell Isabella why we are gathered today, Aro?" Marcus's voice cut in smoothly, and I was never more grateful for the quiet vampire.

A slow smile graced Aro's lips and he patted his brother's hand, nodding in agreement. "Of course, dear brother. I'm sure Isabella is very curious to know why we are all here today, no?" He looked at me, waiting for something.

I simply raised an eyebrow.

He frowned, but continued. "We are sending you to America in one week's time, Isabella. You will be staying with some very good friends of mine. Is that alright with you?"

All I could think about was the freedom I was getting, the chance to finally be away from Aro and this stuffy castle! I would have shouted for joy at such wonderful news, but my vow kept me silent. It didn't, however, prevent a gleeful smile from appearing on my lips.

"You will, of course, be taking Heidi with you."

And now the moment was ruined. The smile slid from my face faster than a vampire could say _how do you do?_ and my crimson eyes were stained with black as I bolted from the room. Demetri rushed towards me and, noticing my distress, he frowned.

"Bella? What happened?"

I glared at him. He knew full well what happened in there, what with vampire super-senses and all. I shook my head, my lip curled up in anger at Aro and Heidi—no doubt the seductress had used her _special talents_ to convince her precious Aro that she should be the one to accompany me instead of Demetri or even Felix.

Unless she had a new insult she would usually avoid me like the plague. I could only assume that she wanted to ruin my joy of being free just by being present.

"Don't you want to go to America?" He touched my face, his marble fingers like satin on my skin as he tried to calm me. "It's further than Aro has ever let you go before and you're upset! Silly Bella."

I pulled away from him. Why didn't he understand?! The one time I really needed someone to be my voice and he was completely clueless. It wasn't that I was going to America. I was ecstatic about that! _But why wouldn't Aro let me take Demetri?! _

Demetri sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me to my room. _This isn't fair!_ I wanted to shout it from the highest tower in the castle for everyone to hear…but I couldn't, obviously.

Tense as I was in Demetri's arms, I was pleased to have at least one person who genuinely cared about me. Aro didn't, Caius didn't, Felix didn't. Felix only hoped I would become his mate, and grew more annoyed each time I refused to succumb to his advances.

The idiot.

My mind, running a million miles an hour, returned to my conversation with Aro, and my eyes darkened. How could he ruin this for me? _Why _would he ruin this for me? I sighed, knowing I should have expected it.

He was Aro for god's sake, not Santa Clause.

* * *

**Well, there you are! What did you think? I quite like it actually, especially the whole take-out food part. That was fun to write. Ooh, do you guys have any guesses on who they'll be staying with? Maybe it's the Cullens....but maybe it isn't. Who knows? Me!! But you'll all find out NEXT chapter, so stay tuned and review while you're waiting!!**

**xoxo,  
Emily**


	3. Chapter 3 Mixed Emotions

**Wow, lots of hits for this story! Thanks to marie potter riddle, nutty-nube, unicorn fire (a/n - I thought you couldn't review, woman!), orcdork136, and dramallama102 for your reviews! For this chapter I decided to throw in Demetri's POV, simply because I wanted to get inside his head a little bit (and I was getting marginally tired of writing Bella POV the entire time XD) but we see the second half of this chapter from Bella again. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The entire world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer! **

* * *

_Chapter Three – Mixed Emotions_

_Demetri POV_

I stared hopelessly at Bella as she lay on her bed, completely lost on what I was supposed to do to help her. Every since that meeting with Aro she'd been completely listless—not even my wondrous sense of humor could cheer my Bella up.

"Have you finished packing?" Most of her clothes were still in the closet, I noticed, but she nodded. I scoffed and poked her in the ribs. She didn't even open her eyes. "Aww, come on, Bella. You can't go off for an adventure without clothes to wear! Think of all the boys I would have to kill. You don't want their blood on your hands, do you?"

This, at least, got a response, though not the one I had hoped. Instead of a smile and a laugh she bolted upright, gaping at me like I was some kind of horrid monster for even suggesting such a thing.

I merely shrugged my shoulders and grabbed another suitcase from the floor, setting it lightly on the bed at her feet. She glared at me, setting her jaw. Oh, so that's how it would be. Silly, stubborn Bella.

"Would you like me to pack for you?"

She eyed me apprehensively before nodding slowly. I smiled and ruffled her hair, which earned my hand an annoyed slap.

"Hey, watch it! Just because I'm ten times bigger than your wisp of a frame doesn't make slapping sting any less!" I rubbed my sore hand theatrically, pouting. She considered me for a moment before letting a small, apologetic smile grace her lips. She shrugged.

I took it as a sign I was forgiven. "Good girl. Now you just lay there and let your big brother do all the work." She giggled, the sound making my heart sing. I had made it my mission when she first came here to get her to talk to me, but when I realized I would get no words from her, I settled for making her laugh.

A new voice joined us as I threw an extra pair of jeans and some socks in the suitcase.

"Bella, my love, how are you today?" _Felix._ I had never liked him much. Simply walking down the hall with him was a chore, as the flirtatious Felix would stop and ogle every female vampire who passed us. It was common knowledge that he wanted Bella, but her stubbornness drove the vampire crazy—with lust for the challenge and annoyance, both.

I sighed at Felix, taking a pair of mismatched shoes out of the suitcase and held them up for Bella to see. She just shrugged bashfully, her expression saying that if she could blush like a human, she would be. Instead she hid her face behind a curtain of dark hair, finding the only way to convey her embarrassment.

A frown settled onto Felix's lips as he watched her, his gaze making Bella uncomfortable. I could tell.

"Felix could you—"

"Well, it looks like the makings of a party! Just add me and we're good to go."

Looking like a right-off-the-runway supermodel as she posed in the doorway was Heidi, leering at the form of Bella.

"Isabella, _honey_—" pseudo-sweetness rolled off her tongue in waves. "—it's time to go. Wave bye-bye to your little boy toys and we'll be on our way." I hissed at her in annoyance, which only made her Cheshire smile grow wider.

Bella swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up fluidly, giving Heidi a look that could kill. Heidi happily reciprocated the gesture. Some strange feeling welled inside my chest and I realized that, for once in my life—my _existence_—I was going to miss someone. The feeling only intensified as my Bella wrapped her chalky arms around my waist, squeezing me for all the little sprite was worth.

As I looked into her eyes I knew she felt the same way. She would miss me just as much as I would miss her, and as much as she wanted a month of blissful freedom, she wasn't overly keen on sacrificing the company of her big brother, her protector.

I gave her arm one last squeeze and smiled, patting her head. She didn't object this time. "Bye Bella. You be good, you hear? If I hear any stories about a mysterious, disappearing vampire I will be very unhappy." Bella giggled and kissed my cheek before giving Felix a tentative hug.

I could tell he was holding on for all it was worth.

His voice was rough as he said goodbye, though Heidi and I could tell he was pleased she had felt comfortable enough to hug him. I figured she was just so happy she wouldn't have to deal with him for a month that she allowed herself to lose control for a moment or two.

But that's just what I think.

"Isabella, I don't have all day. I plan on getting there by sundown if it's the last thing I do."

I let loose a low snarl at Heidi—the bitch. Couldn't she let Bella alone for two seconds? With guarded eyes Bella grabbed her suitcase from the bed, but she relaxed enough to smile at me when I grabbed it from her, tossing it on top of the one I already had.

Leaning down I whispered in her ear, "If she gives you any trouble, any trouble at all, call my phone and let it ring two times, okay?" Bella nodded, but I knew that no matter how horrible Heidi was going to treat her, my phone would not be ringing.

A car was waiting for them when we got outside. I nodded to the driver as he opened the trunk and carefully arranged Bella's suitcases so she could get them out easy enough later. Felix had already brought down Heidi's many things, so they were ready to go. Heidi slid into the front seat of the car, sending Bella impatient glares as she stood in front of me.

Sensing her reluctance I said, "Don't worry, little sis. It's only for a month. I would call you, but…" I shrugged. A one sided conversation, while workable in person when I could see her reactions, would be nearly impossible over the phone. She seemed to understand and smiled a slow, sad smile, squeezing my hand before slipping into the seat behind Heidi, who waved in mock cheer as they sped off.

I sighed. Oh Bella, what is Aro doing to you?

_Bella POV_

It was with both anticipation and reluctance that I left Demetri. I'm sure there were a few more emotions mixed in, but those were the only two strong enough to taste. On one hand, I couldn't wait to be free of the suffocating confines of Volterra; on the other hand, I was leaving my safety blanket and openly exposing myself to the demon that was Heidi.

That's right; Heidi is a demon of the worst possible kind.

Mercifully the drive to the airport was fairly short, but in that time Heidi somehow managed to squeeze in a months worth of insults and tormenting. Oh joyful day. The worst part was that I couldn't even defend myself, so I settled for hate glares. As much as I loathed both Jane and her power—sadistic thing it was—I wouldn't mind borrowing it for a minute or two.

"Madams, we are here."

Light streamed into the car from the now open door, hitting me full in the face. I glanced down at my bare arms. They weren't sparkling.

"We are under a canopy, Lady Isabella." The driver answered my unasked question. "The lights are merely man-made." I nodded in thanks and stepped out, slipping on the Gucci sunglasses Heidi handed to me. Two gorgeous females would undoubtedly attract attention. We didn't need any questions about our eye color.

Our feet barely touched the carpeted floor and already Heidi was getting thirsty. I rolled my eyes at her overconfidence. _"I'll be perfectly fine, Demetri, don't you worry about me,_ she had said_, I can go more than a week without blood."_

Apparently she couldn't, if we were going by the venom she was rapidly swallowing.

"This way, quickly."

In no time we had boarded our plane—"why we couldn't get a private jet, I have no idea," Heidi grumbled—but after fifteen minutes of sitting, the plane had yet to move.

"I should have words with the pilot of this wretched contraption," Heidi snarled, and I gathered she would have more than words with him if she went up there. Knowing her, she would kill the pilot and drive the plane herself.

Fishing through my bag, I pulled out sheet upon sheet of lines and treble clefs and bass clefs and carefully drawn music notes. It was a song I had been working on ever since I had gotten my piano, and I was desperate to finish it. One day I had been tinkering around with the notes and a beautiful melody popped into my head. I was only able to remember so much of it, but Demetri—being the good big brother that he was—bought me sheet music so I could copy down the notes in my head.

It was surprisingly difficult. Such a haunting melody at first, gradually becoming lighter and less depressing—and I was almost finished.

With a lurch the plane started moving, causing me to growl in frustration as my pencil drew a crooked line across my page. I scowled and tucked the sheets safely into my bag—drawing perfect notes on a moving aircraft isn't the easiest—before taking out my headphones. Debussy filled my head for the rest of the long flight to the states, allowing my mind to be at peace for probably the only time on this trip, what with Heidi along.

Then suddenly my music stopped and the headphones were ripped, quite unceremoniously, from my ears. "Isabella, we're here." I sighed, but grabbed my bag and obediently followed Heidi all the way to the front of the airport and into a black limo that was supposed to take us to whatever coven we were staying with.

Any excitement I had was rapidly disappearing.

I learned that we were in the state of Washington and frankly, it was a lot of nothing. Small towns and forest reserves passed quickly, but the hour long drive seemed to take a millennia. Finally, Heidi announced that we were there.

The driver pulled onto a long driveway, willowy trees covering the gray skies above us. Gravel crunched under the vehicle as it came to a stop, and I tried to get a glimpse of the house I assumed we were staying at. It was old, Victorian style probably, with a pretty garden up front and a porch to sit on. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

In an uncharacteristic display, Heidi grabbed my hand and pulled me from the car, dragging me behind her as we drew closer to the house. My eyes landed on three vampires, each one as inhumanly beautiful as we were.

The first was rather average-looking for a vampire, actually, with dirty blonde hair and a lanky build. The second was more handsome than the first. He looked stronger and had a cocky attitude, judging by his smirk, but he nodded at me. The last was a woman, and I found I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was strikingly beautiful, easily as gorgeous as Heidi, if not more so—but her eyes…there was an emotion there that I couldn't place, but it certainly wasn't kindness. It was the type of look Jane gave me every time I thwarted her power.

I glanced at Heidi.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet…"

* * *

**Yes, I am going to be completely evil and end right there! Mwahahahaha! I only got one guess on who the coven was that Bella and Heidi were staying with, so hopefully this will entice you to guess! Virtual cookies for anyone who guesses correctly. _Chocolate chip_ cookies, no less! So go hit that review button and take ten seconds to write me a note about what you thought, what you want to happen, what you had for dinner last night...anything!**

**xoxo,  
Emily**


	4. Chapter 4 Lust and Disgust

**Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this up than I promised! I got called into work yesterday and then when I got home, an ice storm kept shutting off my power . grrr! See? This is why I need a laptop, but nooooo, my parents won't let me. Boo. Oh well, I'll get one before I go to college in 7-ish months. **

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I finally discovered how to reply to them, lol, so applause for the computer inept twilight nerd! Dramallama102 was the ONLY person to guess the correct coven, so virtual cookies and a big hug to her!**

**Well you are probably tired of my innane rambling, so on with the story!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4 – Lust and Disgust_

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet James, Laurent, and Victoria." She pointed to each coven member as she said their name, but I couldn't tear my eyes from the arresting figure of Victoria. I felt a weird tingly feeling in my brain, but I couldn't figure out what was causing it. Was one of the coven trying to use a gift on me? In the past my brain hadn't felt anything when attacked, why start now?

James' voice drew my attention to him and I tore my gaze reluctantly from the glaring red head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." James smiled at me. It looked strangely forced.

I glanced at Heidi, silently wondering why I was being treated so coldly when I had only just arrived. Had I done something wrong already? Maybe they were put out that I wouldn't speak to them, or maybe they'd heard about my abnormal abhorrence of the vampire way of life. _It's probably the latter,_ I thought dryly.

Apparently I wouldn't be able to escape the looks of distaste and amusement that I'd become used to in Volterra. Stupid vampires with their stupid narrow-mindedness.

Once again James spoke. "Did you have a nice trip?" It seemed he was the leader of their little coven, as the other two had yet to say a word to me. Then again, their looks were saying more than words ever could.

Heidi answered this, as I obviously wouldn't. "The trip was horrible!" I looked at her. I hadn't thought it was that bad, but Heidi was used to flying first class in a private jet. "Master Aro forced me—well, us—to take a flight with _humans_." She said the last word in disgust, looking more like she'd just been forced to clean up a dog's mess with her bare hands than a simple two hour flight with mortals.

Laurent and James frowned and nodded apologetically, as if interacting with humans was beneath them. I supposed it was, in a way. We vampires were meant to kill humans to sustain ourselves and, as much as I may loath it, I wasn't finding any alternatives.

"Well," I glanced up at Laurent, who was leering at me with lust filled eyes. I shuddered. "What do you say we get back to our place so you can get some food and rest? We just ate—" Laurent pointed to the house behind them and I shuddered, picturing the drained bodies of the family who lived there, "—so unfortunately we won't be joining you."

Heidi nodded. "Would you like to take the car? Not as pleasurable as running, but it would be awkward to run with all our luggage, and we don't know the way to your residence."

James graciously agreed and beckoned his coven forward, sliding into the limo. Heidi pushed me in before her—she always had to have a window seat—and to my utter chagrin I found myself squished next to Laurent.

Contrary to my discomfort, Laurent looked liked Aro had just declared that every day was Christmas. "Why hello, beautiful." His voice, husky and rough to my sensitive ears, made me cringe. "Felix tells me it's impossible to get you to talk. I think he just doesn't know what he's doing. Before you leave I'll have you screaming my name. In fact, you won't even want to leave."

Had Aro gone completely _mental_?! I wondered what would possess him to send me to such a coven!

"You see, Victoria and I made a small bet of, oh…a quarter of a million dollars…that I could get you to talk by the end of your stay here. Victoria disagrees. She thinks that you're the type to hold all your passion inside. I suppose we'll see, no?"

I set my jaw and stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge him.

He merely chuckled and looked away, though his hand began stroking my knee absentmindedly. Suddenly I was glad Demetri had overruled Felix's choice outfit for me—a short skirt and low top—in favor of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Still, it didn't stop Laurent from inching his hand higher. I tried to move my knee, but Heidi gave me a look of disgust when I moved closer to her.

Great. I was stuck with a perverted vampire who was determined to make me submit to him. What the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly tell him to back off, and he very well knew that. He would push me to my breaking point just to get me to talk.

My thoughts dwelled on just what he would do to push me that far, and I shuddered at the possibilities.

"Turn left, we're almost there," I heard Victoria say, and my eyes latched onto her as my mind attempted to ignore Laurent's wandering hand. Everything about her was distinctively feline, from her curved posture to her narrow, slitted pupils; yet there was no doubting the fact that she was, indeed, striking. I could see why James and Laurent used her as the bait for their…_meals._ The human men would think they had died and gone to heaven before Victoria even struck.

After a few more words with the driver Victoria turned, her cat-like eyes catching mine. I froze, unable to tear my eyes away as blackness seeped into her crimson eyes. This time I knew I wasn't imagining it. The unbridled hatred was practically flowing into me from her unwavering gaze.

Really, you'd think I ripped the head off her favorite teddy bear.

"We're here." James' smooth voice distracted Victoria, freeing me from her magnetic hold. I slumped in my seat, shaking my head to clear it. That was…strange.

I didn't dare even glance at Victoria as we unloaded our things, Laurent _graciously_ plucking my suitcase from my grasp. A shudder ran down my spine as our skin touched, and unfortunately it seemed he mistook my disgusted shiver as chemistry, judging by his self-satisfied smirk.

Lord, I hated vampires like him. Vampires who thought they were God's gift to women, if such a God even existed.

"Follow me, Isabella." With nothing to hold, I shadowed him into the house—old, rickety, and bare—barely taking notice of where I was going. I was led up a flight of creaky stairs, that much I knew, and into one of the many rooms lining the hallway.

The room was fairly large, though not quite as large as my room in Volterra, with a low ceiling and no windows. No windows meant no easy escape route. _Damn. _There was a single closet, though it didn't look large enough to hold the numerous things Demetri had decided to pack for me; and lastly

"Normally we don't bother with beds, but I thought it might make things a little more comfortable. Unless you'd rather not destroy the bed, of course. Such a shame it would be, to destroy such a heavenly piece of work in one night." His voice, only inches from my ear, made me gasp. I hadn't realized he was still standing there, watching me as I appraised my new room.

His arms encircled my waist from behind and every cell in my body was acutely aware of his frame pressed against mine. I stiffened in his grasp, unable to stop my body from flinching as his hand caressed the now bare skin of my stomach.

"Laurent!" I'll admit I wasn't overly fond of James, but I doubted I would ever be so relieved to hear someone's voice for as long as I existed.

With a heavy sigh Laurent released me, turning me around to face him. I stared straight ahead, as though looking through him instead of at him, and stubbornly refused to show any hint of awareness on my face. I attempted the trademark look of Marcus—utterly apathetic and so unresponsive you wondered if he had found someway to mimic sleep.

I struggled to keep up my mask of indifference as Laurent kissed my hand, then my cheek, then my ear. His cool breath tickled my earlobe as he whispered, "We can finish this up later."

_Right, in your fantasies_. Literally.

With Laurent gone I started to relax, tentatively sitting on the big white bed. The comforter was made of down and the many pillows, I discovered, were softer than a cloud. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of the satin sheets against my bare arms. Laurent was right about one thing—the bed was heavenly.

"Isabella?" I cracked my eyelids open, surprised to feel relief at the sight of Heidi. I suppose, compared to the others, she was the most decent; and as much as I loathed her, at least I wasn't alone in this god-forsaken place.

I blinked to show I was listening.

"I'm going hunting. Are you joining me?" I pursed my lips and shook my head, knowing I wasn't in danger of my body failing me from lack of blood just yet. I had grown stronger from the beginning, continually denying my body what it lusted for. At first I could barely go two weeks without collapsing. Now, I was almost proud to say I could delay the inevitable for almost two months.

Even Aro didn't have that amount of self-control over his own thirst. Then again, I suppose he didn't bother trying. Instant gratification was the norm in Volterra—for once, I was pleased to be out of the norm.

Heidi looked at me long and hard for a few seconds before shrugging and shutting the door. A soft 'suit yourself' reached my ears, surprising me. Did Heidi just speak to me without throwing even one insult? _Why, I do believe she did._

* * *

**Hahahahaha! Yuss, enter James, Victoria, and Laurent! Aren't I evil? No Edward yet, sorry. He'll show up in two chapters, along with the rest of the Cullen family. Almost all of you guessed that the coven was the Cullens, but really, that would have been much too obvious! XD It would have killed me to write that. Bella needs some more drama before going all lovey-dovey, don't you think?!**

**Also, I know the book says that Laurent seemed like the leader of the group, and James was the one who wanted Bella. I honestly was always a bit creeped out by Laurent, so in my story he's the perverted, weird one who wants Bella, mkay? Trust me, he's worse in the next chapter. Review please! I have the next chapter written (seeing as I couldn't get online to post this yesterday, I decided to write the next chapter on Word) so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll put it up!**

**xoxo,  
Emily**


	5. Chapter 5 No Boundaries

**Hey y'all! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! My parents are going absolutely crazy right now as I'm writing this note, cleaning and straightening and baking and yelling. Lots and lots of yelling *winces*. My dear mother has a really screechy voice when she yells, and its even worse this year because WE are hosing christmas. *gasp* *shock* *dies of nerves* If I didn't know any better I would swear the fricking President himself was coming for dinner. Oh! And it's my puppy's birthday today!!! Well, she's not really a puppy. She's now a whopping 8 years old! My old maid 33 I love her and her annoying barking. **

**So anyway, I realized that I have tons of hits, but I'm hardly getting any reviews! And this realization made me very sad ;_; because every writer loves it when they get feedback of ANY sort on their stories. Thanks to Dramallama102, Unicorn Fire, and orcdork136 for your reviews--they made my day ^_^, especially the gazillion and two 'really's in orcdork136's review, lol!**

**This chapter was, again, a bit difficult to write due to the fact that I felt awful for making Bella put up with Laurent. *shudders* Evil git. Still, its necessary, and you will see why later! **

_Chapter Five – No Boundaries_

* * *

It had been three weeks since we had arrived with James, Victoria, and Laurent. James was still as impassive to me as ever, barely acknowledging my presence. Victoria's hatred hadn't diminished even the slightest bit, and I still wondered what I had done to her. Laurent…well, Laurent wasn't giving up.

Every day he would come into my room—I rarely left, only once or twice to speak with Heidi—and attempt to get me to talk to him. At first he stayed a good distance away from me, an order from James, no doubt; but day after day he became bolder, more determined to make me his, to get me to talk. It only took a week for him to start touching me again, and I just let it happen. No amount of vampire strength could make him stop, and I had never cursed my vow of silence more than I was now, for I was unable to ask James to keep him away from me.

For a brief moment I considered calling Demetri, but getting him involved in this would only make things worse. At least, that's what I told myself. Aro wouldn't be pleased if his favorite guard came and destroyed one of his supposed 'friends', even if it was to protect me and my virtue.

No, calling Demetri would be a mistake, I was sure of it.

I checked my watch, wishing I was gifted with the ability to manipulate time. In exactly two and a half minutes Laurent, in all his smug glory, would walk through my door and make himself at home on my bed. He would touch my bare skin with his perfectly formed hands and whisper _things_ into my ear. Things that were usually much too vile and crude to repeat.

Today he didn't disappoint. My door creaked open at exactly 2:47 and I felt his weight on my bed as he crawled up behind me, his front pressed up against my back. I stayed still, curled into the fetal position I had adopted over the past week.

It began six days ago, a voice in the back of my mind told me I was growing weak…I needed to hunt. It had been exactly two months since I had last fed, longer than I had even lasted before.

In four days we were leaving. _I can survive that long._ I had to survive that long.

The voice grew stronger, no longer just in the back of my thoughts. It was persistent, annoyingly so, not allowing me to distract myself from the burning in my throat. Yes, I knew I needed to hunt, but I wouldn't allow myself to. Maybe, without Demetri to force feed me, I would discover that vampires could indeed 'die' from the prolonged absence of blood.

_It would be a relief, to be free from this wicked lifestyle, _I admitted to myself as Laurent kissed my neck.

"Isabella? Oh—" I felt Laurent's annoyance at the intrusion of Heidi, and he turned to face her, keeping his hand on my waist. I didn't. It was becoming a struggle to stay focused on anything but the stress in my body and the burning of my throat.

"What do you _want_, Heidi?" Laurent's voice was like jagged ice as he spoke to Heidi, and mentally I saw her cringe at his tone.

Heidi stumbled to apologize. "I…forgive me. I wasn't aware I was interrupting anything." I could feel her curious stares boring holes into my exposed back, as it was no longer covered by Laurent.

The grip on my waist tightened and I flinched involuntarily. Laurent wasn't exactly weak, though he usually avoided hurting me. Probably due to the fact that Aro might find out somehow—though if I couldn't talk, and he couldn't read my mind, I wasn't sure how exactly Aro could know.

"_Actually_, Heidi, you were interrupting something. Isabella and I—" I flinched at the way he said my name, "—would prefer to be left alone, if you don't mind."

"Right…well, umm…" Heidi was still standing in the doorway, strangely flustered like she didn't know exactly what to do. "We won't be bothering you anytime soon. I just wanted to tell Isabella that we were going hunting in Seattle. I take it you don't wish to join us, Laurent?"

The sneer was evident in Laurent's tone. "Obviously," he said, his steadily tightening grip making my side ache. I closed my eyes in disappointment as I heard the door close, and soon it was only Laurent and me.

Just what I needed.

"Well, where were we Isabella?" His hand roamed up my side. He was being unusually brazen today, overstepping any loose boundaries he'd had in the past. I growled weakly in response, only succeeding in making him laugh and kiss my shoulder hard enough to bruise.

"Silly little Isabella. Scared to be alone with me?" I could feel the energy slowly leaving my body as I let out a pathetic growl. It took all my concentration, but I managed to lift my arm enough to push his hand away from places it shouldn't be.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do.

Anger flared at my defiant gesture, the only defiance Laurent had seen from me yet. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me onto my back, my wide, frightened eyes gazing up at him. He sneered, his lips pulled back menacingly over teeth I knew could rip me apart.

And suddenly, I decided I didn't want to die.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" His loud voice hurt my sensitive vampire ears and I strained to free myself from his painful grasp. "Well? Answer me!" A whimper escaped my lips as his nails dug into the flesh on my shoulders. He lowered his voice, though his tone was harsh and cruel. No longer would he refrain from hurting me, and I knew this.

"I won't lose my bet with Victoria because a silly girl is too stubborn for her own good." He allowed one hand to free my shoulder, running a milky white fingertip down my jaw. If I could have cried, I would have. "Poor, precious Isabella. Whatever will Aro do when he finds out that his angel was mauled and burned by a pack of werewolves?"

Fear shrouded my eyes at his mocking words. Not for a moment did I doubt he would carry through with his threat, and with Heidi gone I stood no chance of escaping. My body was too weak to even move on its own, let alone escape a vampire with more experience and energy than I could ever hope to have at this point.

I could feel myself giving up.

Laurent, once again angered by my lack of response, got off the bed, taking me with him. I hung like a limp rag doll in his grasp, my eyesight blurring as his hand tightened around my throat.

"Say something!" He shook me, my head lolling on my shoulders as I resigned myself to death—or whatever it was called when a vampire ceased to exist. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted the pain in my body and my throat to end.

A possessed snarl ripped from his throat and he shook me harder, tearing at my marble skin with his nails—anything to get a response from me. Then I was airborne. With a dull thud my broken body hit the wall, making the whole house shudder and groan. It couldn't last much longer than me, at this point.

"Three weeks, Isabella!" I heard him ranting, tearing the beautiful bed to pieces and tossing them carelessly around the room. I was officially in a state of exhaustion, unable to move no matter how hard I willed myself to. A few broken chair legs landed in my lap. "Three weeks and you are still as stubborn as the first day! I thought being underfed would weaken you—" Oh, how little he knew! "—but you are mentally stronger than I gave you credit for. A mistake on my part, I'll admit, but how could I know that someone as frail and pathetic as you had so much self-control?!"

My vision blurred again, but I could see the shape of Laurent stop in his tracks and turn to face me. _This can't be good._ I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth together as I waited for him to act. Very faintly I heard his footsteps leave the room.

Was that it? Was he done with me? I cracked my eyes open marginally, all I was able to do in this state. He was gone.

But before relief had a chance to course through me he returned, mumbling something too fast and low for even my vampire ears to catch. _Damn, damn, damn!_ I heard a sound like someone striking a match. Fear clouded my brain. My mind concocted half-formed sentences that would never reach my cracked and bloodied lips. I couldn't think, couldn't feel. I couldn't see anything as I screwed my eyes shut and waited for the inevitable to happen.

It didn't.

He kneeled next to me, taking unneeded, ragged breaths of the frosty air. I could feel the warmth of the match near my skin, an interesting contrast to the coolness around me. This was it. This was the end. I would never have to murder another innocent human again…but I would never see my brother again, either.

Demetri. I gritted my teeth. _I'll always love you like my brother._

Suddenly the warmth was snatched away and there was an almighty crash opposite me. I struggled to open my eyes even the tiniest amount--no matter how pathetically draining it was--and gasped at the sight that greeted my crimson eyes.

_Holy. Fricking. Crap._

* * *

**Oohhhh cliffie! Kinda, lol. Did you like it though?! Was Laurent creepy enough? What do you guys think happened and, more importantly_, how _do you think it happened?**

**Leave some love for me, mkay? It only takes about five seconds to click Mr. Review Button (my bff) and type a quick message! And in that five seconds, you'll make me smile *big, cheesy, retarded smile* See?! And Happy!Emily gets chapters up quicker! So review, review, review! **

**Once again, Merry Christmas guys!**

**xoxo  
Emily 3 **


	6. Chapter 6 My Hero, My Savior

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Yeah yeah, I know I told some of you I wouldn't update until Saturday at the earliest, but in my eagerness to escape my oh-so-lovely relatives I started writing chapter six and thought I would post it as a small christmas gift to all you awesome reviewers. The reviews I got made me really happy guys, so thanks! I know this chapter is ridiculously short (barely over 900 words) but lets aim for more reviews! Lots of hits, which is awesome, but I'd love you forever if you reviewed too!**

**Oh! And go read "Seventeen Ain't So Sweet" by dontxbexstupid1995 because it is fantastic! It isn't finished yet, but her chapters are looooong and her writing is beyond amazing! Plus Bella doesn't hook up with player!edward in the first five chapters . lol! Sorry, stories like that are the bane of my existence.**

**ANYWAY!! Without further adieu (and ramblings), I give you the next (very short) chapter in STTB!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! All Steph's. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six – My Hero, My Savior_

I would never describe myself as 'religious'. Truthfully, being a vampire seems to contradict everything the bible teaches, and the bible says that God created every being on the earth. But how could something so vile, so inherently _wrong_ be a part of the wonderful earth this God created? Unless we were a byproduct of a being gone wrong—that would explain it, I suppose.

Maybe we were sentenced to this hell on earth because of the Fallen Angel; because of Satan. Maybe we are the demons He speaks of. Who knows? Maybe I am religious, though through some hideous and twisted chain of events I ended up on the wrong side. The losing side. I bet the devil is having a good laugh about that one.

"Have you finished yet, young one?"

I glanced up, my eyes the color of fresh blood. Human blood. I looked down at the lifeless corpse in front of me and my stomach roiled unpleasantly at the sight. _I'm a monster._ Only the devil's spawn could live like this, taking an innocent human's life just to sustain our own worthless existence.

Pathetic.

I sighed heavily, wiping excess blood from my mouth before standing up on my own. The man watched me carefully; as if afraid I might collapse at any moment. It wasn't an unreasonable worry. Only hours ago he had found me collapsed on the outskirts of Fort Nelson in British Columbia, closer to starving to death than any vampire had ever been.

How I made it there, I have no idea.

This is one of the reasons I started thinking about heaven and hell and God and religion. Surely if I believed in God, I would believe what happened back _there_ was a miracle; but God wouldn't help someone like me. A _vampire_ like me. All I know is that one minute I was less than a second away from dying, and the next I was standing in the ruins of the house I had stayed in for the past three weeks.

Like I said, I have no idea how it happened.

Again by some…some _miracle_, if such a thing exists, I found the energy to not only lift my pinky—a feat I had been completely unable to do in my lethargic state—but run almost six hundred miles.

Amazing, no?

And that was where Eleazar found me, literally dying of thirst and mentally begging to just be killed. Not that he could hear that part. Nobody could. I was trapped by my own mind, my own fortress that for so long had protected me. Now all I wanted to do was break down the walls that saved me in order to beg for a release from this prison of protection.

Eleazar's deep voice interrupted my suicidal internal dialogue. "Where are you going?" I said nothing, bowing my head so my hair shielded my ashamed face. I was disgusted with myself. Here I was, facing one of the only selfless vampires I was likely to meet—besides Demetri, and even he would throw me to the wolves to save his skin if it came down to it—and I acted without an ounce of graciousness for what he did for me.

You see, when Eleazar found me, he cared for me instead of taking advantage of my weakness and destroying me like any other vampire would have done. He was—I hesitated to say it—but he was _good._ I couldn't place what it was exactly, but I knew in my dead, still heart that he was what humans would call 'one of the good guys'.

Not a villain. Not like me.

Eleazar sighed, rubbing his temples as if I were annoying him. I felt a pang of embarrassment as I realized I probably _was _annoying him.

"Right…stubborn as ever. I suppose Edward was right." His words faded in and out with the now howling wind—apparently weather in Canada wasn't as stable as weather in Italy—and once again I found myself wondering who this _Edward _was. Certainly no one I had ever heard of, but Eleazar had been mumbling about him much too often, even if he didn't think I could hear him.

To me he said, "I'm going to Italy. Volterra, to be exact." He shot me a _look_ that I didn't know what to make of. It was the same _look_ he'd been giving me since he found me. "It has been requested that my family and I--" Family? Surely my ears were still damaged if I mistook the word 'coven' for 'family'. "--make an appearance at the castle. Would you like to come? A simple nod or shake of the head will do fine."

Volterra.

Home. Prison. Demetri. Aro.

Good. Bad. Good. Really bad.

I absentmindedly picked at a loose thread on my shirt, some tiny part of my brain noticing how dirty and tattered it was. Running through that one forest had taken its toll on my poor shirt.

Uncertainly I looked up at Eleazar, tilting my head to the side as if considering his offer. Charades did come in handy sometimes. His eyes watched my every movement as I considered his offer, a small frown gracing my lips. I could leave and never be seen again—though staying hidden might be more trouble than it's worth—or I could go back to Volterra (sub—Aro) and be treated like a prisoner in my own home.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, I nodded, accepting his offer.

Little did I know that accepting the kind Eleazar's offer would change my life—my existence—forever.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Filler? Heck yes. No answers to any life-altering questions, but a nice filler chapter for you guys. Bella has to get back to Volterra somehow, lol!**

**Please, please, please, please review!!!! They make me happy, and when I'm happy I get chapters up faster which makes YOU happy, and then you review BECAUSE you're happy...and it is a neverending cycle that ends in the world being taken over by fluffy bunnies and rainbows and ponies. The end!**

**Review :)**

**xoxo  
Emily**


	7. Chapter 7 Bedtime Stories

**Okay, first of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update! First I couldn't write because it was Christmas and my mom kept inviting people over the whole week, then Saturday and Sunday my power kept going off and I thought my computer would fry! It's the middle of winter and the temperature went from -9 one day to 51 the next. FIFETY ONE!!!!!!! So the weather went all weird and we had thunderstorms with high winds which is why my power kept going off. And then yesterday I deleted everything I managed to write because it was horrible and I had no muse, so I started over again today! **

**Bella was being completely uncooperative in this chapter, so I'm skipping her POV for now until she starts cooperating . lol. Instead you get Edward, yay! Yes, I know all of you are exceedingly happy now that Edward is in the story, so shower me with love!!!! There are lots of POVs in this chapter, just so you know. Edward, Alice…heck I even threw in a short Esme POV! I like experimenting with different POVs.**

**QUESTIONS!! I know a lot of you have questions about what happened/what's going to happen, and I love hearing them! Even if I can't answer most of them just yet, I will answer some, so don't be afraid to ask!**

**Q: Did someone come and save Bella, or did she kill Laurent herself?  
****A: Can't answer that one just yet, and I never said Laurent was dead anyhow! He might be alive still XD but you'll get the answer to that in the next few chapters.**

**Q: Is she going to remember she loves Edward?  
****A: No.**

**Q: Will Bella ever talk?  
****A: Yes! In the next chapter, hopefully.**

**Q: Was the crashing sound she heard her running through the wall to escape?  
****A: Umm…no, not quite. Remember, she was still huddled in the corner when she heard the crashing noise. **

**Q: What is Eleazar doing in Canada?  
****A: Well…..Alaska seemed like a long way for Bella to run, especially when she was running on adrenaline, reserve energy, and fear, lol. So we'll just say he was visiting some friends in Fort Nelson, yeah?**

**Okay, now that those questions are answered…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, I do own stuff, but unfortunately the rights to 'Twilight' are not in my possession. Yet.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven – Bedtime Stories Break Your Heart_

_Edward POV_

"Alice!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, a human habit that just happened to carry over into this life. This horrible, awful, ghastly existence I was forced into. Ask me if I was happy a few years ago and I would have shouted 'yes!' from the rooftops…but now? Now I just wished I could _die_.

And not only because Alice decided that I had to look 'gorgeous' for the ball tonight. Her words, not mine.

"Edward, just hold still!" I flinched again as she prodded me with a needle. Apparently the robes I wore to the last ball—which was 50 years ago—didn't fit. Somehow. It isn't like I could grow, exactly—well, at all—so I don't know how that silly idea got into that girl's head.

I flinched as another needle poked my side. "Will you stop poking me with that stupid thing!" I hissed as Alice flitted around my body. A wide grin spread across her face in response and she poked me again. "Alice!"

Hands on her hips, Alice stood in front of me, lethal needles safely in the palm of her hand. "Edward Anthony Mason, if you would stop being such a big _baby_—"

"A baby? I am not being—"

"—are too! Just because—"

"—ridiculous, poking me with those stupid—"

"—not doing it on _purpose_—"

"—doesn't hurt, just uncomfortable—"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE JUST SHUT IT!"

Alice and I froze, staring wide-eyed at the door. Rosalie huffed, crossed her arms, and said, "If you don't mind keeping it down? I'm fairly sure the whole castle can hear you. You just interrupted Emmett and I—"

Not particularly wanting to hear _exactly_ what we had interrupted, I cut her off quickly. "My sincerest apologies, Rosalie. We'll keep our arguing to a minimum." The blonde vampire left the room without another word and I sighed in relief. Until Alice resumed her attack on my robe, of course.

"Are you a vampire or not? I know those pins and needles aren't sticking me _themselves_," I muttered, earning a glare from Alice.

Fortunately she didn't say a word. _Un_fortunately her response was a rather hard jab with a needle in my side. I sighed but said nothing.

Two hours later I was deemed ready by the fashion police, also known as Alice. To my utter surprise even Rosalie said I looked decent. Well, she said so in her thoughts. I think my heart would have metaphorically stopped if those words actually fell from her lips.

"The ball starts in exactly ten minutes. Are you ready, Edward?" Esme's head was poking through my door, her kind eyes overflowing with motherly love. _My…he does look handsome. Alice did a wonderful job. Oh, how I wish...well, I wish she were here to see him._ I didn't have to ask who 'she' was. I already knew, just like I knew no matter how much I—or anyone else—wished she were here, our wishes would go unfulfilled.

I sighed, but a small smile graced my lips. "Come in, Esme, please."

_Esme POV_

"Come in, Esme, please."

Relief washed over me as I slowly made my way into the room. _At least he's letting me in his room, if not his mind._ I looked at him sheepishly, forgetting momentarily that he could hear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just—"

He shook his head. "No need to explain Esme, really. I—" he hesitated, as if wording his next sentence carefully. "—I know I've been…_difficult_ lately, and I apologize. I had no right to treat you the way I did, and I was wrong."

My hand covered my mouth in surprise and I struggled to keep my distance, to not gather him in my arms like a mother should. He was so closed off since…_it_ happened. With the exception of Alice, any form of physical contact was practically forbidden. At first he refused to talk, refused to eat. He hid away in his room and shut down. It took months for him to open his door, and that was only because Alice threatened to go to Italy herself if he didn't stop acting like such a selfish baby.

_We all loved her…and then she was gone._

"And then she was gone," Edward repeated, his voice rough as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed to his side and wrapped him in a mother's hug, dry sobs wracking my body when I saw the devastation and hurt in my son's eyes. He tried to valiantly to hide it, but it was there, it existed. My son would never get over her.

"Esme…don't do this." His desperate pleas made me cling tighter, ignoring the way his body stiffened at the contact. "Please, stop Esme. I'm fine…I'll be fine." How ironic, him trying to console me! I knew he wasn't fine, he would never be fine—but I let him go, mumbling an apology.

He smiled a slow, sad smile and stood up, holding out his arm for me to take. "We should go. The ball starts in three minutes."

_Alice POV_

An hour into the dance and she still wasn't here! I checked again, slipping between the mingling vampires with ease and keeping my eyes peeled for _her_. The girl in the ice blue dress that was _still_ nowhere to be found. I sighed, then froze. An image appeared in my head.

_"Stop struggling!" The vampire ducked just in time as an arm flew over his head. "Woman! I don't want to hurt you." A chuckle fell from the other vampire who appeared to be having the same problem with the woman they were holding. _

_"I've never seen her like this, Demetri…what the hell happened to her?" _

_Demetri shrugged. "I don't know, Felix; but whatever happened, it was bad. Did you hear what Eleazar said? Found her dying of thirst somewhere in Canada. No other vampires in sight."_

_Felix cursed as another flailing fist got him in the jaw. "Heidi? Victoria? James? Any sign of them yet?" Demetri shook his head._

_"Heidi called a few days ago and said they were going hunting. They left this one with Laurent, though Eleazar said he wouldn't doubt it if the vampire were dead." He paused. "Not that I'm complaining about that one. Gave me the creeps, he did."_

_"How did she—damn it, stop that!—how did she escape?"_

_Once again, Demetri merely shrugged. "Eleazar said he would go back to the house and look for any sign of what happened. I doubt Laurent would just let her go, so something happened. Did you know she hadn't hunted in almost two months? God…I don't know how she held up so long, let alone run all the way into Canada."_

_They kept walking through the halls, the struggling woman held between them. "You know, love, it's better of you just calm down, alright? It'll be okay…we're just taking you to your room. Aro will let you out as soon as everyone is gone." The woman had almost ceased her struggling, but then he mentioned Aro and she thrashed more than ever, trying to escape._

_"Demetri, she'll kill herself! Or us!"_

_Demetri rolled his eyes. "She won't hurt herself, and the worst we'll get is a gouged eye."_

_They passed the door to the ballroom quickly, not wanting anyone to hear the woman struggling. "Almost there, hun….almost there." Demetri and Felix kicked open the door, pulling the woman inside with them. Felix disentangled himself and shut the door, making sure no one had seen them. Demetri laid the now limp woman on the bed, his body covering her face as he stroked his hands through her wild, dark hair._

_"It'll be okay, Bella…I'm here. Everything will be fine."_

A loud gasp escaped my lips as the name resounded in my head. Bella…Bella…Bella! It couldn't be though, because Aro said Bella was gone, said she ran away a few weeks ago and never came back.

But there were no other Bellas in Volterra.

My mind made up, I casually slipped into the hall, retracing the vampire's tracks right to Bella's room.

_**Bella POV**_

If I could have cried, I would have. Eleazar handed me off to Demetri and Felix when we arrived at the castle. Told them to get me ready for the ball. _What ball? _To say I was confused would be the understatement of the century.

As soon as Eleazar was out of sight they grabbed me, pinning me between them so I couldn't move. _No! Let me go! What's going on?_ I wanted to scream at them, to demand that they tell me what was happening. I put all my frustration and confusion into escaping their grasp.

"Just stop that! Stop struggling!" I glared at Felix and, after somehow managing to break Demetri's hold, swiped at him. I missed. Demetri chuckled as I continued to try and hurt Felix in any way possible, but it was too difficult to get in a good shot!

"Don't just stand there, you idiot…help me!" To my dismay Demetri did as he was asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall with Felix. _Traitor! Dirty, rotten, no good traitor!_ I felt betrayed as Demetri ignored my thrashing, clinging tighter as we passed the doors to what I called Aro's Lair. I didn't know why he dug his nails into my flesh until the voices reached my ears. Lots of voices.

_Was this the ball they were talking about? Why would Aro want to send me away when he was having a ball?_

We were getting closer to my room and I struggled harder, knowing that once I was locked in there I wouldn't be able to escape.

"Almost there, hun…almost there." I hissed at his words, my nails clawing at his arm. He flinched but said nothing. Then it was over. I was trapped in my god-forsaken room with no way out. I fell limp in Demetri's hands as Felix locked me in.

Bloody brilliant.

I was set gently on the bed, Demetri's hand stroking my forehead and smoothing my hair. I didn't want him to touch me. I wanted him gone. I think he was surprised that his touch didn't soothe me like it used to, but I was far too angry at him for that. I refused to be lulled into calmness so easily.

"Bella, I know you aren't happy with us right now." I glared at Felix. Not happy? I was furious.

Demetri shot Felix a look, who raised his hands in surrender and stepped outside to guard the door. My traitorous brother turned back to me. "You have to understand, love. Aro has his reasons for keeping you away from here. There are some…some bad vampires who want to hurt you. They hurt you when you were human and they came to do it again, and I don't want that to happen, okay?"

Bad vampires who wanted to hurt me? I tried to remember anything, any flash of a memory from my human life that would tell me who those vampires were. Nothing, not even a hint of something, came to me.

Demetri seemed like he was having an internal struggle about something, judging by the look of pain on his face. "Bella…" he said slowly, drawing out my name. "Would you like to know a bit about your human life?"

_Is he serious? Would he really tell me?_ I watched him warily, but he looked perfectly serious. Slowly, hesitantly I nodded.

"Alright…when you were a human you fell in love with a vampire. His named was—" Demetri seemed reluctant to say his name. I squeezed his hand lightly, needing him to continue. "—Edward. His name was Edward Cullen. He and his coven went to your high school and you, well…you amused him. You were like a toy for him. A favorite family pet."

Was this the Edward that Eleazar had been talking about? How could that be, if Edward and his family were vampires? They couldn't have gone to a school without killing innocent children…or were they really that horrible?

I was disgusted by the mere thought of those _creatures…_that they could feed off of innocent children. A monster worse than me!

Demetri looked pleased by the revulsion and shock on my face. "Edward charmed you into falling for him. Said it would make things 'all the more fun'. For two years he played with you, toyed with your emotions and your affections. His brother…one of the coven, Jasper was his name…his gift was to manipulate emotions. He made your attachment to Edward deepen, the whole coven watched you with amusement as you fell head over heels with a vampire."

My breathing quickened as I heard this. Was I so naïve? So gullible? I was disgusted with myself…but more so with the coven who amazed me with their heartlessness.

"It gets worse, Bella…love." Sadness poured out of Demetri's eyes as he stroked my shaking hand. He had to continue. I _needed_ him to tell me what happened. I squeezed his hand, my eyes begging him to finish his story. Reluctantly he obliged me, though I could see it pained him.

"Jasper…he almost bit you on your eighteenth birthday. You were opening a gift they got you and sliced your finger, they went crazy and somehow you managed to escape with your life. Edward decided that he wouldn't risk you being killed."

My eyes widened in hope that maybe, just _maybe_ this Edward Cullen did love me. My hope shattered with Demetri's next words.

"You were the police chief's daughter. If they killed you the whole town would know, and Charlie—your father—would immediately blame the Cullens, who had seen you last. They didn't want their family to be exposed."

Of course, how could I have thought any differently? _I am still a fool._

Demetri moved to lay next to me on the bed, pulling me to his side. I fit there almost perfectly.

"He took you to the woods and told you they were leaving, that he didn't love you. He said his family got _bored_ of you and it was time to move on. There he left you…broken and devastated in the forest. After that you were like a zombie. Refusing to eat…refusing to smile that gorgeous smile of yours…your friends—what was left of them—stopped bothering to call. Edward Cullen and his family killed you in the worst way possible, they broke your spirit."

Suddenly we heard the sounds of a scuffle outside the door, breaking the tension inside the room. The door burst open and a pixie of a girl rushed in, eyes wide and frantic and a tear in her dress. Felix followed her in, letting a string of curses fall from his lips.

"Bella!"

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you think? I gave you a longer chapter to make up for the time it took me to post it and the shortness of the last one. I know it's another mini-cliffie, and I had planned on getting a bit further in this chapter….but Demetri totally surprised me!!! I was NOT planning on having him tell Bella all of this, but he wanted to, so I let him XD and now I am officially mad at Demetri. HOW COULD HE DO THAT?! Grrr…stupid vampire. Anyway, this was the best place to stop, because if I went any further I would have to write another 6 or 7 pages to get where I want.**

**I got 14 reviews on my last chapter, can I get 40 this time? Pretty pretty please with Edward on top?! This story has almost 2000 hits but only 47 reviews! I'd love you forever if you took some time to review for me, and hopefully you won't have to wait a week for the next chapter then! *bribes* 40 reviews for a new chapter!**

**xoxo  
****Emily**


	8. Chapter 8 AN and Half of Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Emily here. So I know I haven't updated since Christmas, and I'm really truly sorry about that. So much has been happening that it's difficult to even put into words everything in my life. To be perfectly honest, until recently I didn't realize that people liked my story enough to worry when I didn't update. I've gotten a number of PMs in the past month wondering if I was okay, where I was, and telling me that they were worried about me. People I don't even know! It astounded me. I thought about writing a quick note to you guys to apologize for my absence and the abruptness with which I left, but I rationed that no one would care if I left my story alone. So now, I think I owe you all an explanation.**

**In November, practices started for my school's musical. It didn't take a lot of time out of my week, so I was still able to write and get things done. After Christmas break the practices were every day, and I started falling behind in some of my classes. I was only allowed on my computer for schoolwork, so writing was out of the question. Between musical, school, and my parent's constant demand to apply for scholarships, I was stretched thin and getting really stressed. This continued throughout January.**

**Unfortunately, all this stress caused me to get sick. I was diagnosed with something called ulcerative colitis, and if you want to know what that is...look it up. All you really need to know is that it sucks. A lot.**

**So yeah…oh, and to top it off, all of the sickly stuff was going on during musical. Let's just pile on the stress, shall we? Drama between friends, major drama in musical (and not the good kind), drama at home…my grades were slipping even further, my parents were on my case about colleges and my grades and still keeping up with chores at home…it definitely started becoming too much.**

**Normally, I'm generally a pretty strong person. I've accepted the fact that my dad feels the need to control every aspect of my life, I usually handle drama well, and grades, well…I can live with it; but lately, everything seems to be crashing down around me and I don't know what to do. I'll admit it—I'm scared. I hate not knowing what's going to happen, not having control over my life. I've been praying to God that he'll help me, make me better, take some of the stress away…take control of my life in a way that I can see. I know he's there…but it's getting harder and harder to see him. I just keep reminding myself that it could be worse…it could be SO much worse…and soon it'll hopefully be over.**

**Anyway, that's what's been going on. Musical finished up last weekend, so I'm free from that…now I have to catch up on everything else. I just want to say thanks to everyone who PMed me to ask how I was feeling, what was up…why I suddenly vanished from the face of the fanfiction!earth. You guys made my day with your genuine concern for me—someone you don't even know. Thanks to everyone else for your comments on my last chapter…I'm really sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to them.**

**Hopefully this cleared things up on why I left…and I hope you guys aren't mad at me! At the moment I honestly can't say whether or not I'll ever be able to finish this story, only because everything is so chaotic right now. I don't know what's going to happen day to day, let alone weeks and months from now. I've got half of Chapter 8 written, so as an apology I'll post that after this update. I really wanted to finish the chapter before I posted it, but it would be unfair to you guys I think…so I'm posting what I have.**

**Love you all,**

**Em**

**Reader Questions:**

**Twilight2010: Did Edward see the vision that Alice had about Bella? **

**Me: No, he was too busy wallowing over the fact that he had to be there.**

**Tango Dancer: I just hate Demetri... Does he really believe what he said, or did he fool Bella in order for her to stay with the Volturi? **

**Me: Haha honestly, Demetri is my favorite character ever. As for your question, he mixed truth in with the lies. What he said wasn't totally false, like…Jasper did almost bite Bella, Edward DIDN'T want his family exposed. Also he says, "He took you to the woods and told you they were leaving, that he didn't love you. He said his family got bored of you and it was time to move on. There he left you…broken and devastated in the forest. After that you were like a zombie. Refusing to eat…refusing to smile that gorgeous smile of yours…your friends—what was left of them—stopped bothering to call. Edward Cullen and his family killed you in the worst way possible, they broke your spirit." That's also true. What Demetri did was twist what happened to make the Cullens look bad. He told Bella the bad things. Yes, there were some lies…but honestly, most of it was the truth. Wow…holy long explanation O_O.**

**Now onto the story! Honestly, nothing really important happens in this half of chapter eight…I never got to the good stuff. Still…I guess something is better than nothing? Oh, and btw…Alice didn't hear Demetri telling Bella those lies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

"Bella!" I stared at the strange, pixie-like vampire curiously, my eyes clouded over in confusion. Who was she and how did she know my name? I felt Demetri stiffen beside me, holding me tighter in his arms.

Was this one of those vampires trying to hurt me? From the way Demetri and Felix were glaring at the girl I assumed so…but she just looked so…so _harmless_.

"Get _out_! Out of here!" Felix bared his teeth and growled at her, crouching into a fighting stance. I didn't know why, but I didn't want them to hurt her. I winced as Demetri's nails dug into the skin on my belly. They seemed to think this girl was more dangerous than she looked.

Little Miss Pixie put her hands on her hips and glared at Felix. I suddenly got the feeling that this wasn't a vampire you should mess with.

"I will _not_ leave, thank you! And if I do, I'm taking Bella with me."

"Like hell you are!" I felt Demetri leave my side and I ached for the warmth he provided. Plus if he was holding on to me, he wasn't tearing out the pixie's eyeballs like he obviously wanted to do. "Bella stays here with _me._"

My head spun as they yelled back and forth, fighting over _me._ I couldn't wrap my mind around that. I was a nobody…a nothing. I wasn't important or special enough to fight over, so why were they? I watched the dark-haired girl closely, acknowledging the strange pull I felt towards her but unable to understand the feeling. My mind was racing a million miles a second as it tried to process everything that was happening. Unfortunately, even _with_ my vampire-enhanced brain, that was nigh impossible.

"You think you can just barge in here and take her? Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want to go to some silly ball?" I really loved how they were including me in this. Who said I wanted to stay here? Was there something about me trying to escape that confused him? I did love Demetri, but sometimes his skull was too thick for his own good.

"Yeah? Well why don't we ask Bella?" The pixie turned, her eyes softening when they fell on me. "Bella, sweetie, would you like to come to the ball with me?" I looked at her warily, but only honesty shined in her gorgeous topaz eyes.

Wait…topaz? An image of Eleazar with his strange colored eyes popped into my head and I gasped. She was good—that had to be what the golden eyes meant. I didn't know _why_ she was good…but if she had some connection to the kind Eleazar then she couldn't want to hurt me.

My gaze flickered from the taut figures of Felix and Demetri, both of whom were watching me with the same expression. Their eyes pleaded with me to deny this strange golden-eyed pixie, but I couldn't. There was something about her that was so familiar…so comforting; I couldn't ignore it.

I nodded my agreement.

"No!" Demetri lunged at the girl and my eyes widened in horror, though my worry was for nothing. Without blinking she merely took a step back, a gleam of amusement in her eyes as my brother flew into my dresser with a loud _crash._

In less than a second I was at Demetri's side, my arms encircling his shaking body. _Calm_, I pleaded in my mind. To my surprise he calmed at my touch. "I'm sorry Bella, I can't let you do this!"

He could and he would. I let go of him, my hands on my hips and a defiant spark in my eyes. This was one thing I would not back down on. "Bella please! You hate dancing…you hate everything about balls. And there will be so many vampires there! I don't want you to be uncomfortable." His thumb stroked my cheek, silently trying to coerce me into staying.

I shook my head. I was going with the pixie.

With a scowl at the girl and a bone-crushing hug for me, Demetri left the room, followed by a reluctant Felix. As soon as they were out of the room the girl pounced on me. I darted backwards, falling onto my bed in my haste to evade her attack.

The attack I now knew was not an attack at all. How foolish I felt!

"Bella? I just wanted to give you a hug." Her face fell at my frightened look and I was confused. Why would this overly hyperactive pixie want to hug me? A look of realization dawned on her face, confusing me more. What, did it suddenly occur to her that hugging strangers wasn't _normal_ here in Volterra?

"Bella, honey…do you know who I am?" How could I? Slowly sitting up on my bed I shook my head no. Her hands flew up to her mouth in surprise. I was supposed to know her, I gathered that much, but how? When? Why? I sighed. So many questions that would never be answered.

I watched her carefully as she stepped closer, silently asking if she could sit next to me. I nodded my assent. "I'm Alice. You're sure you don't remember me? At all?" I shook my head. The look on her face almost made me feel horrible that I couldn't remember. "You don't talk though?" I shook my head again, a frown gracing my lips. "Do you…do you have a reason for not talking?"

That…was a very good question. I cocked my head to the side as if considering it and then shrugged. There was a reason—I just didn't know what it was.

She nodded as if she understood—not that she ever could—and clapped her hands together excitedly. Whoa…talk about bipolar.

"Where's your closet?" I pointed at the door on the other side of the room. At vampire speed she raced to it, my mouth slightly slack jawed as I witnessed the ferocity at which she tore through my many clothes—most of which bought by Demetri and Felix. It took her less than twenty seconds to find whatever it was she was looking for, and she emerged with a grin on her face. "Found it!" She declared, laying it almost reverently on my bed.

Unfortunately it was covered in a familiar white plastic, meaning I had no idea what dress she had decided to stuff me into.

"Stand up and put your hands above your head, quickly! Oh, and close your eyes." I followed her demand without a fuss, even though I was snickering in my head at the image I had of her—an elfin cop. Being both inhumanly attractive and a vampire would make the job almost too easy, I thought randomly.

With my eyes closed, I focused my attention on the sounds around me. Alice taking the dress out of the plastic contraption, Alice murmuring something too fast and low for even my vampire senses to catch, Alice…cutting something? I listened harder. Ahh, the tag. Shows how much I actually wear the dresses Demetri buys for me.

I shivered as the dress slid over my head. The silk, so smooth and light, made my skin tingle pleasantly. Alice pushed me forward and I growled instinctively, not liking the vulnerability of having my eyes closed, but not wanting to upset her by opening them either. I had a feeling she would be close to clawing my eyes out if I saw the dress before she was finished.

"Calm, Bella. We're just walking towards the piano so you can sit while I do you hair." I nodded stiffly and walked to the piano without her, my hands trailing lightly across my things to guide me. "You're almost there Bella. Good, now sit." Obediently I sat.

Her fingers ran through my long hair, smoothing the tangles and knots that were proof of my struggle. I let her work, my own fingers lingering on the ivory keys of my piano. Softly I played, the melody of the song engrained in my head comforting me, assuring me that I was in good hands. As I reached the chorus Alice suddenly gasped behind me, accidentally tugging on a lock of hair. I stopped playing and cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to pull your hair. That song just…it sounded like…like something I've heard before, is all. It's very beautiful." I reached back to touch her hand in thanks. It still wasn't finished.

"Ummm…almost done! Just one more pin here, and…voila!" I could practically _feel_ Alice beaming behind me. "Okay, stand up, I'm going to put you in front of a mirror." I let myself be guided to where I knew the mirror was, feeling strangely anxious to see what Alice had done to me.

I felt the blindfold move, then suddenly I could see again in perfect clarity. I smiled, and then looked in the mirror.

The dress was gorgeous, no doubt. Everything of mine was. Icy blue with an empire waist, going all the way to the floor, and strapless. Self-consciously I wrapped my arms around my bare shoulders. My dark, chestnut hair was shinier than I ever got it—not that I worried about that, anyhow—with half pinned up and the rest flowed down in a waterfall of curls.

I don't think it would be conceited to say I looked gorgeous.


End file.
